Resurrection Two
by LE McMurray
Summary: While on vacation in LA, SG1 run into some old friends and even older ones. Sequel to Resurrection. Crossover with Angel


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is a sequel to Resurrection but you don't need to have read it. Daniel and Jack were in Sunnydale and met Buffy, the scoobies and Angel, Cordy and Wesley.

For Becky who wanted a crossover that involved Doyle, here you go.

I never intended doing a sequel but it sort of happened.

* * *

The only illumination in the room came from the streetlights outside. On the bed a young woman slept comfortably snuggled up in her covers. At one point when she turned and lost her pillow an unseen force gently fixed it back beneath her head.

From the large full length mirror at one side of the room came a faint noise. She murmured in her sleep turning over as an annoyed sigh came slightly louder.

"Cordelia," a faint voice called, "Cordelia, wake up."

She shifted in her sleep.

"Oh come on," the voice came again, "Cordelia, get up."

Still only slight movement.

"One last time," the voice said, "CORDELIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cordelia Chase, ex-Sunnydale high school bitch, jumped up in confusion wide awake, "What? Dennis, was that you?"

At the silence that answered her she frowned, "I guess not."

"Hey Cordy," the voice came again and she looked around the room wildly.

She knew the voice but hadn't heard it in a long time, "Doyle?"

"Yeah," he cried in relief, "Over at the mirror."

Pulling herself over to the mirror she stared in amazement as Doyle smiled back at her. He was still the same as he had been when he'd died all those months ago. Completely amazed she stared at him.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"It's a long, long story," he told her, "But we need you to help us move dimensions."

"Dimensions?"

"Cordy, we have a very small window in which to do this," he said, "So, could you just help then I'll explain it all when I get there."

"How do I do that?"

"Reach out, touch the mirror and take my hand," he told her, "You'll have to pull pretty hard cause there's two of us to come through."

She mulled it over for a second before nodding, "Dennis, help me pull," she called to her resident ghost.

Reaching out she touched the mirror gasping slightly as Doyle's hand gripped hers. With all her strength she pulled and soon found him and a woman only slightly older than herself standing in her bedroom.

"So Princess," Doyle grinned, "Did you miss me?"

x

Jack sighed softly to himself as he saw a sign for a motel finally. They'd been on the road since early that morning because Jack had decided they were going for a trip. He didn't know where to yet he was just trying to get them all away from the SGC.

They had been given two weeks off but both he and Hammond knew that it would take force to remove Daniel from the mountain. Sam was going to visit her brother next week and Teal'c was going to the Land of Light to visit his family then too, that left him and Daniel. So he'd decided that this week he'd drag them all on a trip and persuade Daniel to go fishing next week.

In the back Teal'c was already in a deep state Kel-no-reem, Sam was reading a book and beside him Daniel was dozing.

"Okay folks," he cried, "Let's book in and get some dinner."

"Jack, where are we going?" Daniel demanded.

"Wherever we end up," Jack grinned.

"Wonderful," Daniel replied flatly, "Jack, I did have work to do."

"Hammond said that if he sees you in the base before our time off is over then he's going to throw you in the brig," Jack told him, "Then he's going to hand you over to Janet for a complete physical and lecture on looking after yourself."

Daniel glared at him. Sam softly laughed before looking completely innocent as Daniel turned to glare at her.

"Can we eat?" she asked, "It's been a long time since lunch."

"I agree," Teal'c said.

"Let's go then kids." Jack motioned them forward to check in.

x

Cordelia was still staring at Doyle trying to take in the fact that he was alive and well and standing before her. Finally coming out of her trance she slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Doyle demanded his hand cradling his cheek.

"You gave me those stupid visions," she snapped, "And boy they hurt."

"I did?"

"When you kissed me," she cried.

Doyle looked thoughtful before he frowned, "Sorry. I only wanted to kiss you goodbye."

Cordelia thought about it for a few seconds before smiling at him she then glanced over to the woman who was standing next to Doyle.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia," she introduced herself, "Since he's obviously not going to introduce us."

"I am Sha're," the young woman replied softly drawing the cloak she was wearing around her tighter as she looked around the room in amazement.

"Cordy, I will explain everything once we see Angel," Doyle promised, "Because I can't be bothered going over it twice."

"It's only 5 am," Cordelia sighed.

"And you think we'll be waking him?" Doyle asked.

"Good point," she shrugged, "Come on."

"Ah first," Doyle stopped her, "Could you get Sha're something to wear that doesn't look so Lawrence of Arabia?"

Cordelia smiled, "Sure."

x

Sha're looked at herself in the mirror with a half-smile examining the clothing she was now wearing before she set about pulling her hair out of her face.

"She's very beautiful," Cordelia said to Doyle.

"And very married," Doyle gave her a smile, "We'll need her for this."

"For what?" Cordelia asked.

"I'll explain…"

"When we see Angel," Cordelia sighed, "Are we almost ready?"

"Sha're?" Doyle called, snapping the woman out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked turning.

"Ready to go?"

With a deep breath she nodded and joined them. Doyle took her arm to guide her out. As they headed to the hotel Cordelia watched the other woman thoughtfully. She seemed extremely nervous and occasionally jumped at everyday things while Doyle kept up a soft running commentary for her. She seemed very exotic even in the jeans and sweatshirt she was wearing, though the deep pain that filled her eyes marred the gentle face making Cordelia want to help her.

They finally arrived at the hotel and Doyle whistled, "Nice digs."

"We like it," she smiled, "Angel!!!"

"He's upstairs," came a soft voice with a Texan accent.

"Fred," Cordelia smiled at the girl who appeared from behind the counter, "Could you do me a favour and get him. Is anyone else here?"

"Wesley's in his office," she said before seeing the other two, "Hi, I'm Fred."

"Fred, I'll introduce everyone once you get Angel," Cordelia said, "You two take a seat."

Doyle led Sha're over to the couch and they sat waiting while Cordelia went in to talk to Wesley.

"Doy'le, are you sure this is the correct thing to do?" Sha're asked softly.

"Trust me," he grinned, "Angel's a Champion. The Powers That Be wouldn't have let us use Cordy's mirror if we weren't to get them involved."

"Of course," she smiled before giving him a rueful smile, "This is an incredible world. My husband told me all about Earth but…"

"It didn't prepare you?"

She shook her head with a sad smile, "Shall you tell them everything?"

"Well maybe not where you're from but pretty much," Doyle smiled at her.

* * *

Jack consulted the map that lay in front of him as he ate breakfast. Daniel was still sleeping; Teal'c was out for a walk while Sam was sitting across from him reading her book.

"We have a few options," he said making Sam look up, "But a friend of mine recommended a club in LA and if we leave soon we could be there by tonight."

"You want to go all the way to LA for a club?" Sam asked.

"This is a road trip," he grinned, "Come on. Get into the spirit."

"It's not me you have to persuade but Daniel," Sam grinned, "Teal'c will just take it as another Tauri experience."

"Daniel has no choice but to come with us," Jack smiled, "He's banned from the base and he has no way to get back there without us anyway."

Sam laughed before stealing a chip off his plate.

"Hey, get your own," Jack cried.

Sam shrugged, "I just wanted one."

Jack glared at her but gave up as she just gave him a completely innocent smile back. He was then distracted as Daniel joined them.

"You know most people comb their hair when going out in public," Jack commented to the younger man.

Daniel raked his fingers through his hair and grimaced, "Well that would work if someone let me have enough time to pack one."

"You were deliberately being slow," Jack accused him playfully.

Daniel was in no mood to tease and just glared at him, "I didn't want to come."

"Daniel, you're here now," Sam said stealing another chip, "So enjoy yourself."

With a sigh he nodded dropping into the seat next to Jack stealing a chip himself as Jack pretended to attack him with the fork. For the first time since they'd left the base Daniel actually laughed.

"So," he said looking at the map, "What are we planning?"

x

Daniel had taken over the driving about an hour before. Teal'c was now in the passenger seat while Jack and Sam were doing a crossword between them from Teal'c's recently acquired puzzle book. They were arguing back and forth with Jack's encyclopaedic knowledge of TV and films being put to good use.

Despite being dragged on this road trip Daniel decided just to relax and enjoy himself. It'd been a rough few months and he knew he was still brooding about Shifu's visit so this vacation was probably a very good idea. Hammond had appeared in his office just after telling them they had two weeks off and told him that he was to leave the mountain. Daniel had been slightly shocked to be told he was banned from the base and not allowed to take anything home to work on but it was actually quite nice to know people cared about his well-being.

Concentrating on his driving he smiled, this could be a good trip.

* * *

Angel sighed as someone banged on his door.

"What?" he asked pulling the door open to see Fred standing.

"You should come downstairs," she told him, "There's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Cordelia asked me to come get you."

"Okay, I'm coming down."

He followed her wondering who it could be for Cordelia to be in so early.

"Cordelia," he called as he and Fred walked down the stairs, "What's going on?"

"You know," a voice with an Irish accent interrupted, "This is much nicer than the last place you had."

"Doyle?" he froze before spinning to see his friend standing at the bottom, "Doyle?"

"The one and only," Doyle grinned back at him just as Angel came running down, "You're looking…well pale but I guess that doesn't really change."

Angel stared at him for another few seconds before pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe," Doyle gasped.

Angel let him go and stared at him again, "How?"

"He said he'd explain that once we got here," Cordelia jumped in walking out of the office with Wesley, "So, explain Doyle."

"Okay," Doyle said as they all took seats, "Well introductions would be a good idea first."

"Of course," Angel said, "Cordy you know, this is Fred and this is Wesley."

"Ah from Sunnydale," Doyle grinned, "Cordy mentioned you in the saga of Graduation Day."

"How wonderful," Wesley murmured dryly, "So what's going on?"

"Well this lovely lady with me is Sha're. She and I are here thanks to the Powers That Be and we need your help."

"For what?" Cordelia asked.

"There's a relic from an ancient civilisation that once existed here on Earth," Doyle explained, "It has the power to resurrect the dead and whoever possesses it has the power to obliterate their enemies. The Powers want it destroyed."

"Why send you two?" Wesley asked.

"I can sense the relic and destroy it," Sha're said softly.

"How? What are you?" Angel asked.

"She's human," Doyle told him with a frown, "But there were a few things that happened to her, we're not going into, that give her the ability she mentioned. If we can do this we both get another chance at life."

"What?" Fred asked, "Is that possible?"

"If the Powers desire it," Angel said thoughtfully, "So she's dead too."

"Actually we're both very much alive at the moment," Doyle replied, "But it's only temporary if we fail. Which won't matter much anyway cause if we fail the one who gets a hold of it will kill us anyway so we have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"So you want us to help?" Wesley asked.

"That's pretty much why we're here," Doyle said, "So Angel, what do you say?"

Angel looked around the other three, "You'll have to ask the boss."

Doyle frowned as everyone looked at Wesley.

"We'll help naturally," Wesley told them, "We should call in Gunn and then see if we can find your relic."

x

Sha're sat in the garden as Wesley and Doyle were working on where the relic could be, Gunn was canvassing the street and Angel was in the sewer trying to hunt down a few contacts. She was only needed for when they found the thing until then she would only be in the way. It was now late afternoon and the single sun shone brightly in the blue sky with only a few clouds hanging there.

"Hey," Cordelia's voice made her jump.

"Cordelia," she smiled nervously, "You startled me."

"I saw that," Cordelia smiled back taking the seat next to her, "It's a nice day."

"Yes," Sha're answered, absently moving her hand in front of her. Seeing Cordelia watching her confused she blushed slightly, "It has been a long time since I have had control of my body. It feels strange."

Cordelia tilted her head slightly, "Doyle said you're married. Where's your husband?"

Sha're sighed, "I do not know. I have not seen Dan'iel in so long. Once we have finished this Doy'le has promised to help me find him."

"He'll have plenty of help here," Cordelia smiled, "We may not be the best detective agency in the world but we have unusual channels.

"Channels?"

Cordelia chewed her lip slightly, "Neither of us are needed just now. How about I take you to meet one of our contacts?"

"I do not want you to put yourself out."

"I'm not needed and it gives me a chance to window shop for a while," Cordelia smiled.

Sha're looked at her confused.

"You're not exactly from here, are you?" Cordelia laughed at the look she was being given.

"No," Sha're replied softly, "My home is very far away. I grew up in a place where everyone knew everyone else. There were no real strangers. Not like here, this is so incredible and daunting."

"What about your husband?"

Sha're smiled as she thought of him, "He was a stranger. He brought freedom to my people and stayed with me. What happened next…I do not wish to speak of but it has been many years since we have been together."

"I'm sorry," Cordelia placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"I just wish…" Sha're sniffed back tears before looking at the other woman, "I apologise."

"Don't," Cordelia said gently, "Come on. I'll introduce you to shopping and somebody who may be able to help you."

* * *

"Daniel, I'm driving when we get back on the road," Jack said, "I could walk faster than you're driving."

"I like to stay at the speed limit," Daniel replied as he looked over the shelves of sweets, "If you want to get arrested with Teal'c in the back go right ahead. I'd love to see you explain about him."

Jack scowled at him but before he could reply Teal'c tapped him on the shoulder.

"O'Neill, I have found something for the road," he said holding up a quiz book.

"We can hopefully bamboozle the two geniuses," Jack grinned, "Speaking of, where's Carter."

"Samantha Carter is buying some drinks," Teal'c said, "She has said not to let Daniel Jackson buy too much chocolate. Dr Fraiser's orders."

"If I'm on this trip I'm eating what I want," Daniel said coming up behind him, "Good, get a few more quiz books. Sam and I need something intellectual to do."

Daniel quickly ducked away from Jack trying to hit him and grinned as he went to pay for his confectionary.

"You know we're coming near a town called Sunnydale," Sam said as they walked back to the car, "Didn't you guys go there recently?"

"Yeah," Daniel said slowly.

"Should we have a look?" Sam suggested.

Jack and Daniel gave each other a glance and shook their heads in unison.

"Nah," Jack said, "Not exactly a place to go. Besides I want to get to LA in time to go to this place."

Daniel sighed in relief as Sam shrugged in agreement. They'd given them a watered down version of what had really happened in Sunnydale specifically leaving out the super strong young woman, the one who had visions, the vampires and the vampire with a soul. Not that he minded seeing how they were but he'd rather not get there when night was falling again.

"Are we ready?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Sure," Sam said as she jumped in the drivers seat, "My turn to drive," she grinned while Jack frowned. Teal'c took the passenger seat leaving the other two to sit in the back.

"Let's go," Sam said.

It took less than ten minutes before the quiz book made it's appearance and even less time before the arguments started. Teal'c was taking his duty as quizmaster very seriously leaving Daniel and Jack to bicker over answers.

Sam smiled to herself; it was nice to have everything normal.

* * *

Lorne groaned, as the bell was being rung and rung.

"Alright," he yelled, "I'm coming."

Opening the front door he was surprised to see Cordelia walking down the stairs with another woman whose aura suggested deep pain and suffering.

"Cordelia," he greeted her with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would know," she shot at him, "We were hoping you could help."

"Can't you come back when we're open?"

"No," Cordelia sat down motioning her companion to sit, "This is Sha're and I was hoping you could give us some help on where her husband could be."

"Why not do this when the bar's open?"

"She doesn't like crowds," Cordelia said.

"Please," Sha're added softly, "If you can help me then please."

Struck to the heart Lorne nodded, "Okay, sing us a few bars."

"Excuse me?" Sha're looked confused.

"I can only help if you sing," he explained.

"I do not know any songs from this world," Sha're said.

"How about your own world?"

She shrugged, "I am not very good."

"You should hear some of the guys that sing in this place every night," he laughed, "Talk about killing a cat. It's alright sweetheart I'm not judging your singing, I'm reading your destiny."

Very softly Sha're started to sing an Abydonian lullaby haltingly at first but soon her voice became stronger.

When she stopped Lorne swallowed slightly, "Cordelia, could you leave us alone?"

Cordelia looked confused, "Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about this with you here," he told her, "Don't worry. Go and find out what the team have got then come back just after the club is open."

Cordelia looked at Sha're who nodded, "It is fine. I trust him."

"I'll see you later," she smiled as she left.

Lorne waited until Cordelia had left completely before he turned back to Sha're.

"I knew you wouldn't want this spread about otherwise you would have told them where you're really from," Lorne said to Sha're, "You've gone through a lot. I'm amazed you're still fighting."

Sha're sighed, "You know all about my life?"

Lorne nodded, "And let me tell you one thing that I'm sure of," he took her hand, "If you start going out and hunting for this man of yours, you'll never find him."

Anguish filled her face, "Are you sure?"

Lorne nodded again before a smile touched his face, "Stick with Angel and his crew though and he'll come to you."

* * *

Cordelia left the club and started window-shopping. She hoped Lorne could help Sha're, her pain was visible in her eyes for all to see and Cordelia had made it her life's work to help people like that.

"Look, we're here slightly early," a voice sounded nearby her, "Why don't we check into a hotel then we can go out later."

Cordelia turned to where the voice came from. Another voice she knew.

"Daniel?" she asked walking over to the group, "Jack?"

"Cordy," Jack cried in delight walking over and hugging her, "How are you?"

"I'm good," she grinned as she hugged Daniel next, "What are you guys doing in LA?"

"Vacation," Jack said, frowning as she burst out laughing, "What?"

"You two really know how to pick your holiday destinations," she grinned.

"How's the rest of your team?" Jack asked.

"They're pretty good," Cordelia smiled, "We've got a few new members and had a few rough months but we're good. Want to come say hi? We're working on a case but I'm sure Angel and Wesley would love to see you guys again."

"Sure," Daniel smiled before noticing the other two, "Oh, Cordelia, this is Sam Carter and Teal'c our other team members. This is Cordelia Chase, we met her in Sunnydale."

Once the introductions were done they jumped into the car and Cordelia directed them to the hotel.

x

"All I was told was a riddle," Doyle explained to Wesley, "It was in English except one word and I have absolutely no idea what it means."

"What about your friend?" Wesley asked.

"Sha're?" Doyle asked, "I was told not to burden her with this. Destroying this thing apparently is going to be really tough and that's her task."

"Let's write it out on the board," Wesley said, "Then we can see what we can work out."

Doyle nodded, "It's a pretty simple riddle."

_Under the night, on a star lit wall,_

_Near the time that stands still,_

_Destruction depends on one, who once was two,_

_The shian'ia-melio bestows strength._

"What is _shian'ia-melio_?" Fred asked, staring at the riddle.

Wesley frowned, "I don't recognise it."

"Not a clue," Doyle sighed, "Look, why don't we ignore that for the moment. First we've got to find this thing."

"I agree," Wesley said, "Let's start at the beginning."

Fred frowned tapping her pen.

"Fred," Wesley said gently, "We could use your help. It might be easier if you come out from under the table."

Fred gave a thoughtful pout before nodding, "Okay."

Doyle smiled offering her a hand; unfortunately just as she grasped it he sneezed.

Fred scuttled back under the table with a slight cry.

"Damn," Doyle muttered shaking away his demon face, "Sorry about that."

Wesley managed to get Fred out from under the table after a few minutes quietly explaining about Doyle's unusual heritage. She gave Doyle a tentative smile as she joined them.

"Let's get to work," Wesley said.

x

"Angel, Wesley," Cordelia called as she walked into the hotel followed by SG1.

"Angel's not here," Fred told her coming out of the office.

"Well get Wesley," Cordelia cried, "There's some people here to see him."

"Is there something wrong?" Wesley asked annoyed joining Fred before he saw who was there, "Jack, Daniel, how are you? What are you doing in LA?"

"Vacation," Jack said shaking his hand, "Oh this is Sam Carter and Teal'c. Part of our team."

"Pleasure," Wesley said, "Hiding behind me is Fred and that's Doyle."

Doyle gave them a wave as everyone else said hello before he glanced at Cordelia.

"Where's…"

"I left her with the Host," Cordelia said, "She's fine. I'm just going to pick her up."

Doyle nodded, "Good."

"We're actually on a case just now," Wesley said, "But if you want you could wait for Angel?"

"Look," Jack said, "If Angel isn't here we may as well go find a hotel to check in to. We're on vacation."

"Hopefully we should be in town a while," Daniel said flashing Jack a glance, "We can all get together and catch up after you've finished your case."

"That'll be a great idea," Wesley grinned, "I could recommend a few hotels for you."

"Just point us in the right direction," Jack said.

"We'll find it in an couple of days," Sam murmured before looking perfectly innocent at Jack's glare.

* * *

Cordelia smiled seeing the club full. She had to admit Caritas was one of her favourite places despite the odd clientele. Glancing around she spotted the Host wandering around the tables but no Sha're.

"Ah Cordelia," Lorne called when he saw her, "Do you want a drink?"

"I'd love one but I guess I shouldn't," Cordelia smiled, "Where's Sha're?"

"She's behind the bar," he grinned, "The girl loves to learn."

"Is she alright?" she asked him, "You two seemed a little despondent."

"It'll all work out," he told her, "Just be her friend and things will come out right. She's had a lot of pain but it'll all work out."

"You've said that at least three times," Cordelia frowned at him, "Well I'll go get her and hopefully the next time I'm here I'll take up that offer of a drink."

Lorne smiled watching as the young woman went to collect her guest.

"Cordelia," Sha're said softly, "This is fascinating. There is nothing like this in my home."

Cordelia laughed, "Come on. Doyle is getting worried and they may need help to find this thing."

"Of course," she nodded coming to join Cordelia, "We should return to your offices."

Cordelia took her arm and with a quick wave goodbye to Lorne they left Caritas.

x

"Okay," Doyle said, "This line here, 'Destruction depends on one, who once was two' that definitely means Sha're."

"Sha're?" Wesley asked, "I don't understand."

"How do I say this without saying this?" he muttered.

"You could just say it," Fred suggested.

Doyle frowned, "Okay, Sha're was sort of possessed by this thing for a few years before her death. She's one who was once two."

"So whatever this _shian'ia-melio_ is," Fred said softly, "It will give her the strength to destroy this thing."

"That is if we ever work out what the _shian'ia-melio_ is," Wesley frowned, "I've went over every text I have and I can't even get close to understanding what the word means."

"Where is this star lit wall under the night?" Fred asked, "And the time that stands still?"

Doyle looked at them, "This is LA, there has to be something like that in this place. A landmark or something."

"Map," Wesley agreed.

"Well," Angel announced as he joined them, "I found nothing."

"We may have had a breakthrough," Wesley told him, "Doyle's riddle may be talking about some LA landmarks."

"Good," Angel nodded, "Gunn back yet?"

"He called in ten minutes ago," Fred told him, "He said that there was something a contact of his may know. He's looking it up and will be back within the hour."

"Oh, by the way," Wesley said, "A few old friends are in town."

"Other than the dead one?" Angel asked.

"Look who's talking there," Doyle shot back with a grin.

"Daniel and Jack from Sunnydale."

Angel grinned, "Your kidding? Why are they here?"

"Apparently they're on vacation," Wesley grinned.

Angel shuddered, "They really need to talk to their travel agent."

x

"Jack," Daniel said annoyed, "Next time we go on vacation let's let someone else choose the destination."

"What the hell are these things?" Sam yelled as they backed up against the nearest wall.

"You want to tell her or will I?" Jack asked.

"Let's just get out of here," Daniel said.

Suddenly the five people who had been stalking them attacked their faces changing. Jack swung round and hit one of them as Teal'c threw his attacker away then the one who was about to attack Jack. Daniel dropped picking up a small stick and staking his attacker. Sam kicked her attacker against the wall. Daniel came up and staked that one before Jack took out the rest.

"We should have went to Disneyland," Jack sighed, "Let's find a hotel."

"What the hell were those things?" Sam demanded.

"Vampires," Daniel said quickly, "Where did Wesley tell us to go?"

"What?" Sam demanded.

"Yep they were vampires," Jack grinned, "Good old fashioned dead as a doornail, suck your blood nightcrawlers."

"What are you two on?" Sam demanded.

They looked at each other before Daniel sighed, "We should give you the full story of what happened in Sunnydale."

"The full story?"

"You're going to love this one," Jack told her.

* * *

Sha're sat with Doyle waiting for Gunn to appear. Cordelia had sent out for food for them all while Wesley, Angel and Fred were working.

"So did you find what you were looking for at Caritas?" Doyle asked her.

"He told me to stay with you all," Sha're whispered, "That my husband will find me. I hope he is correct."

"Lorne usually is," Doyle replied with a grin.

"It was a fascinating place to visit," she said, "The different drinks that were made and the different people."

Doyle smiled at her; "Once this is finished I promise I'll show you around more."

"Food's here," Cordelia called.

"Go eat," Doyle told her.

"Doy'le," Sha're said softly, "Thank you, for everything."

"Thank me once I get you back with your husband," Doyle grinned, "Come on let's eat."

x

While they were eating Gunn arrived back.

"Nothing," he sighed dropping into a seat and grabbing some food, "After all that it was nothing."

"We have to work out where this thing is," Angel sighed, "Okay, anyone any ideas?"

"I was thinking about what Doyle said about landmarks," Wesley said absently tapping a chopstick against a carton until Cordelia pulled it away, "Sorry. Anyway, I remember a club that's near Caritas. The outside has this wall that when lit up looks like stars."

"I know that," Gunn said, "Next door is a shop that's been abandoned but outside that is a clock."

"That doesn't run anymore," Angel finished for them.

"They couldn't have just given me a vision?" Cordelia asked, "It would have been easier."

"Possibly princess," Doyle said, "But they might not have needed me then."

"Good point," Cordelia smiled squeezing his hand.

"Okay," Angel said, "Wesley, you take Doyle and Sha're while Gunn, Fred, Cordy and I will keep a lookout for anything guarding."

x

Doyle stood waiting while Fred took Sha're to get a clean top.

"Hey," Cordelia said joining him.

"Hey," he grinned, "Looking forward to going into battle?"

"I suppose so," she sighed, "What happens after?"

"After?" Doyle looked thoughtful, "We find Sha're's husband, get her to him…"

"I mean with you."

He shrugged, "I'm not sure Princess. It's not like I can take up my old job, I no longer have the qualifications."

"That doesn't mean you can't come back to us," Cordelia said softly, "You still owe me dinner."

Doyle smiled, "You still want to have dinner with me?"

Cordelia took a step closer to him, "Yes."

Doyle leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her before pulling back as the others descended.

"We'll talk about this later," Cordelia told him before she went to join Angel.

"I hope so," he murmured as he joined Wesley and Sha're to leave.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked as they walked.

"A club called Caritas," Jack said, "How's Sam?"

"I think she's still in shock from the vampires," Daniel said, "Either that or she thinks we're nuts."

Jack shrugged, "Are they following us?"

Daniel looked round and could see Teal'c and Sam walking behind them, "Yep. What's so good about this place you dragged us all the way here?"

"Supposedly the guy that runs it can read your destiny," Jack grinned, "I thought it could be good for a laugh."

Daniel shook his head before hitting Jack's arm, "Isn't that Angel?"

"Hey," Jack caught the vampire, "Angel."

"Jack," Angel smiled, "Daniel, I heard you two were here."

"Is something wrong?" Daniel asked.

"We have a case," Angel said, "Going into battle."

"Want some help?" Jack offered before Daniel could say a word.

"More the merrier," Angel smiled, "Come on."

x

Doyle was surprised they'd managed to get in here without getting attacked and now they were staring in amazement at the small crystal globe sitting on the table in front of them.

"That's it?" Wesley said in astonishment.

"Seems so," Doyle frowned before seeing the young woman's expression, "Sha're, what's wrong?"

"I know what I need to use to destroy it," she whispered opening the wooden case sitting there. She pulled out a jewelled device.

"What is that?" Wesley asked in astonishment studying it.

"It is a Goa'uld ribbon device," Sha're explained, "It is used for torturing and killing people. My demon used it on my husband."

Doyle placed his hand on her shoulder, "You need to use it on that thing."

"How is this going to work?" Wesley said.

"Using my energy I must focus it into the globe," Sha're explained, "There will be a certain point where it can hold no more."

"Excellent," Wesley nodded, "We should do this as soon as possible."

"Of course," Sha're said softly licking her lips nervously before she placed the ribbon device on her hand.

x

Angel, Fred, Gunn, Cordelia and SG1 all stood waiting as the demons started to walk towards them.

"You shall not stop this," the leader rasped.

"Want to bet?" Cordelia said bringing up her crossbow.

"What are they after?" Daniel murmured to Fred.

"Something that can destroy everyone," Fred explained before shrugging, "The usual."

"Oh," Daniel held the axe he'd been given looking as Jack, Sam and Teal'c all looked ready to fight.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked him.

"Just wishing I'd insisted we went to Disneyland," he replied.

Doyle suddenly joined them.

"How's it going?" Cordelia yelled trying to push a demon off her.

"She can't do it," Doyle ducked before kicking her attacker away, "We never worked out what _shian'ia-melio_ is."

"What?" Daniel turned to him.

"_Shian'ia-melio_, we need to know what it is."

"It's Abydonian," Daniel said hitting away another demon, "It means loosely, true love, soul mate."

"How do you know that?" Doyle demanded.

"My wife," Daniel replied quietly.

Doyle's eyes widened, "You're Daniel."

"Yeah."

Doyle grabbed him, "Come with me."

x

Daniel followed Doyle confused into the building.

"Daniel?" Wesley said, "What are you doing here?"

"He knows what _shian'ia-melio_ means," Doyle said.

"You do?" Wesley looked pleased.

"Yeah," Daniel turned and saw her, "Sha're?"

Sha're stood with her back to him her hand stretched out trying to destroy the relic.

"Sha're," Doyle yelled to get her attention.

"I cannot do it," she cried.

"You know what it means," Doyle turned to Daniel, "You know who she is, you have to be her _shian'ia-melio_. Help her."

Daniel licked his lips and moved closer gently touching his wife's shoulders.

"I do not have the strength," she cried.

Daniel slid his hands along her arms, "Let me help."

"Dan'iel?" she turned elation filling her eyes.

"We can do this," he told her moving closer to her.

As their lips touched in a gentle kiss the energy from the ribbon device suddenly doubled and the globe exploded. Daniel dropped pulling Sha're down covering her body with his as Doyle and Wesley protected themselves.

Daniel looked at his wife who was staring at him in amazement.

"You came," she whispered, "He said you would, I was not sure but you came."

"Yeah," he smiled resting his head against hers, "Come on let's get out of here."

* * *

Jack stretched out on the couch in the front lobby of Angel Investigations. Sam was in deep discussion with Fred while Teal'c was talking to Gunn and Angel about fighting styles.

Doyle and Wesley came down the stairs talking quietly.

"Where's the other two," Cordelia asked as she joined them slipping her arm into Doyle's.

"They're talking upstairs," Doyle smiled at Wesley.

"We should head back to our hotel," Jack jumped up, "I'll go drag him away from whatever strange language he's talking about."

Wesley nodded, "Room 212," he said managing to keep a straight face.

The moment Jack was out of hearing range both Wesley and Doyle started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Angel asked.

x

Jack walked along the corridors knocking on the door of 212.

"Daniel," he called, "Danny we're going."

When no reply came from the room Jack rolled his eyes and just opened the door stopping dead seeing Daniel lying on the bed with someone.

"Oops," Jack said.

Daniel looked up and grinned, "Didn't hear you Jack."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but stopped as the woman moved into view.

"Hello," Sha're said softly.

"What, where…" Jack trailed off.

"Jack, want to close the door behind you?" Daniel asked with a smile.

Jack nodded and closed the door leaving them to laugh.

"That was cruel Dan'iel," Sha're scolded him.

"Making Jack speechless is a once in a lifetime opportunity," he replied turning back to her drawing his hand through her hair, "Where were we?"

Sha're smiled and pulled him back down into another kiss.

* * *

Sha're hugged Doyle tightly.

"Thank you," she murmured to him, "I want you to keep in touch."

"Promise," Doyle grinned, "I want to know how you are too."

"And tell Cordelia how you feel," she told him.

"I will," Doyle turned to Daniel, "Take care of her."

"You have no worries there," Daniel's arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

Jack honked the horn for them to hurry up.

"Goodbye," Sha're whispered again before they entered the car.

As they drove away from LA Sha're rested against her husband with a smile.

"I'm ecstatic you're back Sha're," Jack said breaking the silence, "But next year…"

"Disneyland," Sam cut in.

"You got that right," Jack grinned as they drove.

Daniel laughed hugging his wife to him, his plans for his next vacation definitely did not include anything more than him and Sha're on Abydos.

Sha're looked up at him and smiled before they kissed.


End file.
